With the development of display technologies, displays of mobile devices such as cell phones and tablet PCs may display more and more saturated colors, which is called a wide color gamut range in terminology.
Since displays of different manufacturers with different specifications may reach different color gamut ranges, different results may be displayed on different displays for a same image, which is commonly called color cast. For example, if a background color of an image is light red, it is displayed redder and denser in a wide color gamut display, and it is displayed lighter in a narrow color gamut display, thus resulting in an apparent chromatic aberration.